


Wake Up Call

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [67]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Morning Sex, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed gets up in a very interesting way this morning.





	

 

What a fucking week it had been.  Apparently, getting inducted into that stupid council was more work than that old fuck had made it seem out to be.  Meetings upon interviews and questions and all this fucking shit.

 

Bloodshed was starting to wake up.  He didn't want to.  He had finally gotten a decent night of sleep.  And it was warm.  Thornstriker was with him tonight, but he was only able to see her for a bit last night before they had to call it a night.  And he hadn't even had a chance to show her how much he missed her.

 

Maybe later... later tonight... he could kiss her before playing with her clit.  Make her cum on his fingers and tongue a few times before he let himself fill up her pussy.  Then he wouldn't stop, just keep moving in and out of her warm, welcoming body until he stuffed her full of cum.  Just pump in and out of that tight entrance until he-!

 

He didn't even realize he was thrusting into the warm hand until his eyes sprung open, his cock ejaculating hard as he tried to get his bearings.

 

He was still in bed.  And he had just cummed hard.  Bloodshed wondered for a moment if in his fatigued mind-set, he had jacked himself off until he felt the size of the hands.

 

The very small hands now covered in his fluids.

 

"Huh... Wh-... T-Thornstriker...?"

 

"O-Oh... G-Good morning, Bloodshed."

 

Had his shy little human lover given him a good morning hand job?

 

"... Did you... do that?"

 

"I-I knew you were tired, b-but that we hadn't... a-and Nebula m-mentioned this... I wasn't s-sure.  B-But y-you seemed to l-like it..."

 

Like it?  Fuck, it was fucking erotic.  Thornstriker's little hands around his giant cock, stroking him off and waking him up in such a hot mess?

 

He leaned in to kiss her.  He was almost willing to pin her down and return the favor.

 

But kissing would be fine for now.  Bloodshed would make her scream out his name later tonight.

 

END


End file.
